The Superman Act
by Mr. Me2
Summary: Co-written by CloakSky and Mr. Me2. In the manga, Videl figured out Gohan was Saiyaman right off the bat. After watching an old but compelling Superman movie, Gohan feels inspired. Can this act help him become a better superhero? Can he even act at all? (One-Shot)


_In memory of Christopher Reeve, the best actor, in our opinion, to have ever donned the Superman suit._

* * *

 **The Superman Act**

* * *

 _Written by CloakSky and Mr. Me2_

 _Beta-read by Kaflaful and MrChuckMan_

 _Reuploaded, since Cloaksky has quit fanfiction, and taken the version on her profile with her._

* * *

"Come on, Gohan."

"I don't know, Videl…"

"Just trust me on this. I'm sure we're going to have fun."

"But, I mean…"

"Oh, come on, just humor me, please? I really want to see it."

Gohan scratched his hair as he eyed the DVD box in his girlfriend's possession. She stood between his spot on her father's couch, and the big flat screen TV. He didn't get what the big deal was. It was just an old movie.

"It's just… Wouldn't it be silly for me to watch a movie about Superman? Besides, it was made like, forty years ago. The special effects alone would be cringe-worthy… Shouldn't we watch the new Superman movies instead?"

Videl sighed, her shoulders falling in disappointment. "I already set everything up, and I was really looking forwards to watching it with you too..."

Her eyes were pleading him, her lower lip pushed forward in an adorably pouty way – and Gohan knew he was done for. He felt a pang in his chest. "Oh, all right. Let's give it a go."

How could he ever say no to those puppy eyes? He just never stood a chance against her sad face, did he?

Besides. If he was being honest with himself, he was starting to get a bit curious about the movie. His girlfriend's enthusiasm seemed to be rubbing off on him. Plus, even if the movie wasn't good, he would still be spending quality time with Videl, and that was something he was always up for.

ooOoo

Gohan held his breath, his pupils dilating as his stare remained locked on the screen. Holding his girlfriend close to him, his arm around her shoulders, he could feel Videl tense up as well while they watched the transformation unfold before their very eyes.

In a mind-blowing performance, Christopher Reeve straightens himself, and the awkward, bumbling Clark Kent is gone. Not a trace of him remains as the actor takes off his glasses and smiles to himself. Superman has taken his place, without a doubt, and Clark Kent is nowhere to be seen.

He looks at his spectacles and seems to ponder as he fidgets with them slightly. Anxiety and dread seem to take over his features, but the man on the screen then takes a deep, long breath, closing his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage for what he has decided to do.

His love interest, who is still off-screen getting her coat, seems too dazed by her flight with the superhero to pay attention, unaware that anything out of ordinary is going on.

And then his voice booms – the stumbling tone he was using to talk to Lois just moments ago has vanished completely.

"Lois, there's something I have to tell you. I'm really..."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was beholding. The way Reeve could convey so many emotions, the way he could say so much without uttering a single word…

Lois Lane comes back on-screen. Her mind is obviously still with Superman even though, unknown to her, the man himself is right in front of her. But he loses his nerve when he sees her and quickly puts his glasses back on his nose – and Clark Kent is back in the blink of an eye. And then, seamlessly, he continues his sentence as the meek journalist, "I-I _was_ , at first, really nervous about tonight. Uh… But then I decided, darn it, I was just going to show you the time of your life!"

"That's Clark, nice," Lois replies absent-mindedly, not noticing her fumble as she walks out the door.

As Clark starts after her, Superman's smile shines through on his face for just a moment. And then all traces of the superhero are gone again as Clark follows Lois out the door and continues talking. "I was thinking, maybe we could go for a hamburger…"

"Wow…" The breathy word was uttered simultaneously by both of the stunned spectators.

Videl paused the movie right there. They sat in silence for a few moments, giving themselves the time to digest the genius performance they had just witnessed – taking it all in.

"Just… wow," she repeated after a while, as Gohan nodded in agreement.

"You could actually see him change," he commented. "It's like… he became a completely different person."

"Yeah…"

They fell silent again. The Son boy's features furrowed in deep thoughts.

"So that's what I was missing," Gohan mused out loud. "That's why you unmasked me so easily. I was still me, as Saiyaman. I didn't take on a role."

"That, and you knew my name," Videl added with a playful smirk. "You talked to me like you'd already met me."

Gohan chuckled awkwardly, scratching his hair. "Yeah, I didn't think this superhero thing through, did I?"

She grinned. "Not that it matters much. I would've unmasked you sooner or later anyway."

"And I was so bad it only took you about two seconds."

"Well, you fell right into my trap too." She bit down on her lip to repress a sudden fit of laughter at the memory. "I still can't believe it worked."

Gohan blushed. "Yeah… I feel so silly when I think about it."

She leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "You are, but that's also why I love you."

He beamed at her, his teeth gleaming in the dim light of the TV. "Let's keep watching the movie."

Videl chuckled as she grabbed the remote again. "I told you you'd like it."

"And I'm never doubting you again."

ooOoo

"How can he be swimming? I thought the Kryptonite took away his strength? If he can swim, then he can surely take off the chain with the Kryptonite around his neck, can't he?"

"Oh, hush, you," Videl giggled against his chest. "Don't question movie logic."

"But you have to admit that it's questionable… I mean, just look at the Lois flying scene," Gohan couldn't help bringing it up again. "That is not how flying works. Or gravity, for that matter."

She paused the movie as Superman was trying to convince what's-her-name to help him save all the innocent people Lex Luthor was about to nuke, which also conveniently included the woman's mother. Videl sat a little straighter, mirth shining in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Gohan, it's an old movie, made forty years ago, by people who can't fly. You gotta cut them some slack here." Videl gave him a playful poke in the ribs.

"I know, and I am enjoying myself. It's just so silly at times. Kind of a shame. I mean, if it weren't for the actor playing Superman, the movie would fall apart. He's the one making it worth watching."

"Can't disagree with that." Her eyes sparkled as she gushed over the actor. "He's so amazing, and tells so much without saying a word. Like that scene with the death glare to that lakey. Man, that was awesome. And don't let me get started on that epic transition scene where he goes from Clark to Superman and then back to Clark again…"

Gohan chuckled. "I feel like I should be taking notes."

"Maybe you should," Videl joked, letting out a small laugh.

This got Gohan thinking... _Could I be a little more like this Superman?_

He stood up, leaving his girlfriend to wonder what he was up to. With a small, confident smile he brought his wrist to his chest level, reached to his watch, and pressed the red button on the side. In a brief flash of light, the Great Saiyaman appeared right in front of Videl.

Only to immediately reach up to his sunglasses and take them off. He made sure to push out his chest, raise his chin, and make his voice as booming as he possibly could.

"Videl," he started, dramatically reaching out with his hand holding the glasses. "There is something I need to tell you."

He got a couch cushion in the face for his trouble, followed by the delightful sound of Videl's laughter as she curled herself up and buried her face in both her hands in embarrassment.

"Gohan, that was a terrible impersonation," she squeezed in between two fits.

Gohan gave an awkward chuckle in self-derision, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I have to work on that, huh?"

It made Videl grin at him some more. She stretched out her arms. "Come here, you lovable dork."

Gohan, still in his Saiyaman outfit, took his place next to her again. He seized the opportunity to pull her closer, wrapping his arm around her back so she was half lying on his chest; Videl leaned her head on the crook of his neck and he rested his cheek against her hair as they both sank deeper into the couch.

Sure, the movie was good, but this alone was a thousand times better.

And Videl seemed to agree, because she snuggled in just a little bit closer as she used the remote to resume the movie.

His arm tightened a little bit around her, and he kissed the side of her head. A thin smile tugged at his lips. Oh, this was one perfect evening.

Unseen by Gohan, the girl in his arms smiled broadly to herself. Here was Saiyaman, watching a Superman movie in costume. There was something hilarious about the whole picture.

ooOoo

Gohan cleared his throat, thrust out his chest and lowered his voice. "There's something I have to tell you," he spoke to his mirror image.

He frowned. No, that still wasn't it. He couldn't sell it. His eyes wandered over to the screen of his open laptop sitting on his desk. On it was the very look he was trying to imitate. He had watched that one scene so many times he could dream it by now.

If he wanted to keep doing his bit as Saiyaman, he was going to have to up his game a little.

He took his pose again, slouching slightly, lowering his head a little while raising his eyebrows. The Clark Kent look just came naturally to him, he didn't even have to try that one.

But whenever he tried to copy the transition, it just wouldn't work. He remained Clark Kent, so to speak. Even with his shoulders back, his head tilted upwards, and a small smile on his lips, it just wasn't Superman.

He couldn't change his voice, his whole demeanor like that.

 _What am I doing wrong?_ He asked himself, watching his reflection frowning back at him. _How come when he does it, you actually forget you're watching an actor doing two completely different roles, but when I do it, it still just looks like me?_

He had been practicing this for a few evenings now, mostly to improve himself as Saiyaman, but also a little to surprise Videl. She had been so captivated by that scene, and by Christopher Reeve too – not that he could blame her. He admired the actor immensely for his performance as both Superman and Clark Kent, and a side of him hoped to be more like him, to balance his two personas with so much ease, like a second nature.

He may be in over his head here, but Gohan wanted to get this right. And he couldn't wait to see the look on Videl's face when he pulled it off perfectly.

He drew in a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you." He repeated yet again, this time knitting his eyebrows together more, to get rid of that dorky look. It barely changed anything.

Growing frustrated, he glared at himself in the mirror. Sure, he was no actor, but both sides of his persona actually existed. So why couldn't he make them look different at all?

 _Look different?_ He repeated. _That's right, I can do more to look different._

He took his stance, pushing his legs apart and drawing his fists closer. Gohan sucked in a deep breath, linking eyes with his mirror image – then turned Super Saiyan.

Well, yes, the transformation helped, but that felt like cheating. Reeve did it without even changing anything at all. Just his expression, and _poof_ – Superman.

While he was basically still just himself, both as Gohan and Saiyaman.

He turned out of the transformation with a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping, getting discouraged by his failed attempts to get this act right.

Gohan scratched his hair. He was missing something. If he wanted to do it right, he couldn't just mimic what he was seeing. The reason Reeve made it work so well was because of the emotions he could convey through his various range of expressions and mannerisms.

He needed to do more than just copy it; he had to _feel_ it.

He closed his eyes. He needed a feeling. Well, that was easy for him; he only had to think back to a certain overgrown bug, and the horrors that bug was about to cause.

He remembered that feeling, summoned it from his memories, put himself back into his ten-year-old's shoes.

He opened his eyes. Staring back at him was a hardened warrior, ready to fight. His eyebrows were low, his eyes cold, his jaw hardened. He was taken aback by the harsh look staring him down, and just like that the expression faded away, back into Clark Kent. No: back into Gohan.

He had done it, made himself look different, but this wasn't what he had in mind. The hardened warrior he had turned into was full of anger and hatred, and that wasn't what he saw in Superman in that particular scene. That wasn't what he wanted to be as Saiyaman, for that matter.

Gohan frowned in disapproval. This was no hero. Videl would never have taken to that person, either.

Maybe that was where he went wrong. Lois Lane was the key in that scene, wasn't she? It was because Superman loved her that he had that inner struggle to tell her the truth. Yes, that was it: he changed when he wanted to tell her, but when he had second thoughts, he reverted right back – back into Clark.

Gohan thought back to his one and only encounter with Videl when he first started his superhero career – which was over almost immediately. She recognized him right away, even with the helmet and the cool superhero suit, and easily tricked him into admitting who he was.

" _By the way, Gohan, how did you get out of class?"_

" _Easy, I asked to go to the bathroom. I should hurry and get back for that matter…"_

He'd felt so stupid when he realized she'd tricked him, when she explained how she so easily figured him out.

But what if it hadn't happened like that? What if he did succeed in keeping his identity a secret? Would the two of them feel the same way for one another? Would Videl still like both sides of him?

Suddenly he was reminded of a little throwaway line said by Lois. "Clark? He's nothing."

His throat tightened. That must have hurt terribly…

He pictured Videl in his mind, talking to Saiyaman. "Oh, Gohan?" she would say. "He's nothing."

His heart stung. Even though she never actually said that, just the thought alone…

Gohan nodded to himself. Yes, he was going in the right direction now, he could feel it. He had to imagine himself in Superman's position, and try to make it work from here.

He pushed the red button on his watch and made his superhero suit appear on him in a flash. Then, he took off his sunglasses and looked at them, envisioning what they represented. Videl knew nothing about the real him, but he loved her and wanted her to know the truth about him.

He looked up at himself in the mirror and stood tall, pushing his chest out. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the thought of finally coming clean to the woman he loved.

Gohan blinked at himself in the mirror, and the look was gone in a flash. But it had been there – the beginning of it, of what he'd been trying to accomplish. For just a moment, Gohan actually saw something real.

It still needed work, though. Well, Rome hadn't been built in a day…

ooOoo

"Videl, there's something I have to tell you. Hmm, I guess I'm getting there… _Ahem_. Videl, there's something I have to tell you…"

Goku paused in his step and tilted his head when he passed the bedroom his sons shared.

"Videl… There's something I have to tell you."

There was something different about the way Gohan's voice sounded. Goku moved closer to the door and stuck his ear against it. Gohan kept saying that same sentence, over and over. What was it that he was trying to tell Videl?

His curiosity getting the better of him, Goku pushed the door the tiniest bit open and looked through the crack. Gohan was… in his superhero uniform? But with his sunglasses and turban off. And he was looking at himself in the mirror as he spoke in that booming, serious voice.

"Videl, there's something I–"

"What are you doing?"

Gohan let out a shriek and almost jumped out of his skin. Then he blinked as he looked at his unexpected company. "Oh, Dad. Sorry, you kinda startled me, hehe." He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle.

Goku smiled and tilted his head to the side, trying to understand what his son was up to. "What's with the getup? What are you going to tell Videl? Doesn't she already know you're Saiyaman?"

Gohan waved him off with a laugh. "That's not… Yes, of course she knows." He chuckled some more, shaking his head a bit. Then he looked back at Goku and his eyes took on an excited glint as he added, "I'm preparing a surprise for her."

"Huh."

Later, when Goku related the encounter to his wife, she perked up instantly and, somehow, became adamant that their son was going to propose to his girlfriend.

ooOoo

Was he ready? Yes. Yes, Gohan told himself, nodding his head with determination shining in his eyes. It had taken him many nights in front of the mirror to get this right, to practice until it was perfect. And maybe it wasn't perfect, but the young man figured it was as close to it as he could possibly get. After all, he wouldn't dream to ever be on the same level as someone as inherently talented as Christopher Reeve.

He peeked inside his girlfriend's bedroom through the closed glass doors, standing on her balcony. Videl was levitating just above her bed, her eyes closed, in a lotus position. He cracked a smile; he was reminded of Piccolo, meditating in almost the same way, though the Namekian would usually have his arms crossed.

For as long as he knew her, Videl had always been determined to better herself in martial arts, and when she found out how much stronger he was than her, she hadn't let that little tidbit of information get in the way of her goal. Instead, the talented fighter had been trying to learn anything and everything she could from him, eager to grow as a martial artist. She was aware of her own limits, and Gohan knew it sometimes bothered her that he would always be many steps ahead of her no matter how hard she worked. Yet Videl wasn't one to dwell on things that couldn't be helped. He loved that about her.

Gohan observed her for a moment. He had left her just a few minutes ago, and she had already managed to get herself into a trance. Her slow and regulated breaths were perfect. It was almost a shame he had to disturb her calm meditation, yet he found himself gently tapping on the glass.

Videl opened her eyes at once and looked straight at him. "Gohan?" she asked in surprise. "Did you forget something?"

"I, er…. Can I come in?"

He felt nervous. And a little silly. For this scene to work, he would've had to come in as Gohan and then make the transition to Saiyaman, like in the movie. But he didn't wear glasses, nor would a pair of spectacles mean anything to him as they had to Clark Kent. No, he had thought this through, and this was the only way it would make sense – Videl already knew he was Saiyaman anyway, so it didn't really matter either way. The only thing that counted was that he showed the transition from Gohan to the new Saiyaman through his act.

"Sure…?" she said slowly, sliding the glass door open to let him in. "Why are you dressed as Saiyaman? Did something happen?"

He stepped inside, his red cape flowing in a smooth motion behind him. His steps were almost noiseless as he walked on the carpeted floor. His heart was beating like crazy, but he couldn't let it affect him, not now. He had to do this right.

"Didn't you hear me knock?" he asked, trying to sound innocent as he repeated Clark's line to Lois.

"Uh, no, I guess I was pretty far gone." He saw uncertainty and hesitation on her face, her brow furrowing in wonder.

Gohan looked down and had to repress the urge to smile. She had no idea. This was going perfectly.

He reached up with his hand and slid the turban off his head, revealing his thick black spikes and letting the white cloth drop on the carpet. Then he raised his gaze, facing Videl who was looking more confused than ever; he stood tall, his back straight, his chest puffed out, and took off his sunglasses, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips – just like he had practiced.

He was nailing it – he could see it in the way Videl's eyes grew bigger.

He fidgeted with his shades, looking at them in contemplation. He hesitated, and the consequences of his decision suddenly crushed him with the impact it would have on their lives – but he had to do it. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

And then he spoke, his voice strong, booming, yet at the same time apprehensive.

"Videl, there's something I have to tell you. I'm really..."

Her mouth fell open, and Gohan grinned inwardly. Then he pushed the button on his watch and his disguise was gone in a flash, replaced by his school clothes. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly. "I'm, I _was_ , at first, really nervous about tonight, but then I decided, darn it, I was going to show you the time of your life!"

Videl didn't say anything, just stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, her jaw hanging. The seconds ticked by, but she remained frozen, apparently too stunned to do or say anything.

"Um… Videl?" Still no response. "That's where you come in and say…?" he tried to egg her on.

Still nothing.

Gohan chuckled. "You were supposed to say, 'That's Gohan, nice,' but I guess I just blew your mind here, didn't I?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

He grinned. Wow, he'd done even better than he'd imagined. He felt quite proud of himself, to say the least.

"Just now…" Videl mumbled, finally coming back from her daze. "Did you just...?"

His grin widened, digging further into his cheeks. "You didn't think I could do it, huh? Well, it was a lot of work," he admitted humbly, "but I got you there, didn't I?"

"You sure did…" She walked closer and placed her hand on his chest, a light blush forming on her cheeks as a sheepish smile curled up her lips. "You know… That was… kinda hot."

His eyes widened slightly as his face caught fire. He was unable to stop his stutter as he mumbled, "It-it-it… It _was_?"

But then Videl took her hand off his chest to cover her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she stifled her sudden fit of laughter. "Oh, Gohan… You'll always be just Gohan, won't you?"

It made him grin broadly, partly because he realized he broke character so easily. "Would you like me to do it more often?" he asked. "I mean, I'm getting the hang of it now, and I think, as Saiyaman, it would help out a lot," he started rambling.

"Have you been practicing that since we saw the movie?" she asked and shook her head slightly, still chuckling at him. "Wow, when I told you to take notes, I didn't think you were going to take me so seriously."

Gohan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Do you like it?" he asked, hoping furiously that she did.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Videl replied. "It was really awesome seeing you make the transition like Christopher Reeve. You really nailed it."

"Then should I do it more often?"

"Well, as Saiyaman, maybe…"

"Maybe…?"

"It's an act, right?" she replied, pulling away from him to look up at him. "It's nice to see you act like a real superhero."

"I am a real superhero," Gohan threw in between.

Videl continued regardless. "But you're Gohan, not Saiyaman."

"Well… yeah." Gohan was thrown for a loop here. What was she trying to tell him? She did like it, didn't she?

"Gohan, Saiyaman is not the real you. At least, if you're going to do it like this, Saiyaman wouldn't be you anymore. It would be an act. You're not like that – you're adorkable," Videl added with a broad grin.

"Well, so is Clark Kent," Gohan reasoned, not sure where she was headed with this.

"No, he's not." Videl shook her head. "Superman is the real person. Clark is an act."

"Oh."

He hadn't thought of it that way. Hadn't even realized the difference until Videl pointed it out. Now it was suddenly as clear as water. Yes, Videl was right. Clark's whole life was an act, and it was only when he donned his Superman suit that he was able to truly be himself. And he had to hide who he really was to everybody, even to the woman he loved. He couldn't ever break character, or his secret would be revealed.

"Gohan, don't get me wrong, it was awesome seeing you act out that Superman scene," Videl went on to say. "You were spectacular. I honestly wouldn't have thought you could pull it off so well – you really got me there. And you should definitely practice acting more often, just for fun; you could be really good at it. But you're Gohan, and I like you for who you are; for that sweet, kind, super powerful and humble guy that you are. I wouldn't change you for anything."

Gohan could feel his face heat up. He had no idea how to respond to this. And Videl must have noticed, for she started laughing again.

He scratched his hair. "So… does that mean I shouldn't use that act as Saiyaman either?"

"Well, you could if you wanted to. You did pull it off amazingly just now," Videl started to say. "But… Well, I guess I would kinda miss your dorky superhero self. It's just so _you_."

"But isn't that the problem? I mean…" He frowned slightly. "I was so bad at this double identity thing that you figured me out right away."

"But nobody else has, have they?" she reasoned. "I'm the only one who ever suspected you, and your disguise is good enough to fool everyone else."

"Our friends from school recognized me at the tournament though…" he recalled meekly, his shoulders slumping. "If I'd been better at pulling a superhero act back then, maybe they wouldn't have seen through my pair of sunglasses, even if it was only after I lost my turban."

She shrugged. "What's done is done, and it's not like it made a big difference on your life since they forgot about it thanks to the Dragon Balls." She moved closer to him and cupped his cheek in her hand, looking deeply into his eyes. "Ultimately, the choice is yours, Gohan. But if you choose to keep that act for your Saiyaman persona, know that I would miss the dorky superhero you. Terribly."

He felt something warm spread in his chest, enveloping his heart in a pleasant tingle.

"You would, wouldn't you?" he murmured, feeling a little breathless. He watched her smile stretch across her beautiful lips, watched her eyes twinkle like stars.

"Wait." He had a sudden thought and smirked teasingly. "If I were to take on the role of Superman, wouldn't that make you Lois Lane?"

"As if!" Videl objected immediately. "Did you see the terrible way she tried to disarm that gunman? I would've done much better."

 _Yeah, you would have,_ Gohan reflected, a fond smile on his lips. His Videl was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Gosh, how he loved this girl.

ooOoo

Gohan landed just before his house, back in his costume, and still high on endorphin. That was easily the best evening ever. Definitely worth all that practice. Her shocked face, her wide eyes, her jaw hanging loose... He was never going to forget that sight of her.

It was a little bit of a disappointment to hear he shouldn't actually try to be like Superman, but in the end Videl was right. She liked him for who he was, so of course she wouldn't want him to change himself like that. And, indeed, aside from her and that brief incident at the tournament, nobody had ever made the connection between him and the red-caped hero. Unlike Superman, he actually _was_ masking his face. His disguise wasn't a mere pair of eyeglasses – which Christopher Reeve pulled off anyway, though. Even after he replaced his helmet with the turban and the sunglasses, nobody seemed to recognize him. Videl had been the only one to see through him, and, in the end, he was glad she did. He never had to struggle with his secret with her like Clark had had to do with Lois. He actually fell in love with Videl well after she unmasked him, so that issue had never been one for the two of them.

It was lucky, really, that his girlfriend was so cunning. Who knew where they would be now had she not seen through his poor superhero act on their very first encounter?

When he walked inside the house, Gohan noticed something was off. For once, there was no little Goten to tackle him and tell him about all of the games he played and the animals he saw today.

Instead, he was greeted by his mother in the living room, who was staring at him with large, questioning eyes, her hands joined together like for a prayer.

"Hi mom, I'm back," he greeted her politely, unable to keep his smile from decorating his face.

"How did you do?" Chichi asked immediately. "Did it go well?"

"I did great," Gohan replied with a large grin, again thinking back to that moment. "Videl looked so shocked."

"But what did she say?" Chichi pressed on, her pitch getting higher with each word. She had a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. Gohan wasn't sure what was going on here. How did his mother even know about his act? He hadn't told his father, or anyone for that matter.

Could it be…? Had she seen the movie as well? Actually, that might very well be it. After all, it was a pretty widely known film, and the scene he had acted out was quite memorable. She must have heard him practice in his room.

"She didn't really say much at first, but then she said she was into it," he replied with a grin, feeling quite proud of himself.

"She did?" Chichi clasped her face and let out a deafening shriek, making her son wince slightly at the sheer volume of her voice. "Oh, goodness! Oh, my… Oh, this is incredible!"

"Yeah, I really nailed it," Gohan said slowly, proceeding with caution. Why was his mother getting so excited? Sure, his surprise to Videl went well, and he was more than happy about it, but it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, right?

"My little boy is all grown up," she squeed, fidgeting in place, sounding like she was about to burst into tears from pure joy.

"Yeah, I… wait, what?" That didn't quite make sense to him. How did that have anything to do with it?

"Oh, I've got to tell everyone," Chichi continued. "I bet they'll be overjoyed to hear the good news."

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal," he called, but Chichi already shot up and nearly launched herself towards the phone. He wanted to tell her that it was just a little scene being reenacted, but she did not slow down in the slightest.

"Of course it is, it's a life-changing moment!" she said back to him. "My little boy is getting married!"

Gohan paused, and his lips parted open. He stared, dumbfounded, as his mother was already picking up the phone and looking through her address book. He shook himself out of it. "Mom, I… no, Mom, you misunderstood." His voice was hoarse as he tried to get her attention, but his attempts were in vain.

"We've got to pick out a good dress. Oh, I can't believe it's happening so fast!" She suddenly perked up, leaving the phone on the table without hanging up the receiver, and practically ran out of the room. "Oh, Goku! _Goku!_ "

"Mom, I'm not… Mom? MOM!"

It would take a long time before Chichi had calmed down enough for Gohan to explain. It took even longer to handle her meltdown of disappointment. In the end, Gohan had to promise her that, while he hadn't proposed to Videl tonight, getting married to her in the foreseeable future was definitely in his life's plan.

And, luckily for Chichi, Gohan was speaking the truth, for the real proposal wouldn't be for much longer. But that was a story for another time.

 **The End**

-linebreak-

 **Gags for shits and giggles**

"Hey, Gohan, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Dad." Gohan grinned a little, scratching his hair. "I was just practising something I'm going to say to Videl."

It made Goku raise one eyebrow. "Why, are you going to ask her to marry you?"

(later)

And then he spoke, his voice strong, booming, yet at the same time apprehensive.

"Videl, there's something I have to ask of you," he stated, as he dropped down on one knee…

ooOoo

Gohan grinned as he saw the large concrete door being bent inwards.

"He's definitely coming, Mr. Luthor." The incompetent lakey says to the boss as he runs to his side behind the large desk.

And, true enough, Superman casually knocks it down and steps through the hole he just made.

"It's open, come in." Luthor says to the intruder. Of course, Superman doesn't say anything back. "My attorney will be in touch with you about the damage to the door." Lex turns to his lakey, and commands with a snap of his fingers. "Take the gentleman's cape."

What happens next could only be described as the most epic death glare. Superman stands taut, his fists clenched by his side, staring the lakey down as pure killing intent radiated off his being. In the single look he gives the man, it feels like he's taunting him, daring him to take just another step closer. You could practically hear him say, "Go on, try to take my cape, see what happens. Just _try_."

"I don't think he wants me to, Mr. Luthor."

Gohan busted out laughing, while next to him, Videl blew a breath and made a show of fanning herself.

"Oh boy, that was hot."

"No, Videl, that was actually a cold glare."

ooOoo

 _He took off his sunglasses, and then fidgeted with them, looking at them in contemplation. He hesitated, and the consequences of his decision suddenly crushed him with the impact it would have on their lives – but he had to do it. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath._

 _And then he spoke, his voice strong, booming, yet at the same time apprehensive._

" _Videl, there's something I have to tell you."_

" _OHMYGOSH YES!" Videl jumps into his arms._

" _Wait, what?"_

...

"And that, little Panny, is how Mommy and Daddy got married."

* * *

 **Mr. Me2:** Yeah, that's right, the two best writers in the DBZ fandom have joined forces.

 **CloakSky:** My, my, look who's getting cocky.

 **Mr. Me2:** We shan't shy away from the truth.

 **CloakSky:** Well, the truth is that we're more like, the only two left, really...

 **Mr. Me2:** That's just depressing.

 **CloakSky:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anyway, on to your explanation I guess.

 **Mr. Me2:** So, the two of us were talking about this one movie, totally not Superman from 1978, and we were pretty amazed by the sheer talent and skill of this actor, not at all Christopher Reeve, and one of us thought *coughCloakSkycough*, hey, Gohan could really take notes from this Superman, especially on how to actually keep his identity a secret.

Twelve hours later, this One-Shot was written.

We wrote it together. That is to say, CloakSky did most of the writing, story plotting and characterization, while I gave moral support. (Go team.)

 **CloakSky:** Aww, but you helped! And you did write a few scenes (which I have reworked). You had a lot of good ideas too. Not to mention, it was your idea to have them watch a movie.

 **Mr. Me2:** *bows* Why, thank you. Yeah, it's funny how that happened. And I do wonder, will the readers be able to pick out which parts were written by whom?

 **CloakSky:** Well, it's not that hard. Everything's mostly me. *innocent smile* And even what you did write, I ended up adding to those scenes so...

 **Mr. Me2:** I wrote the summary. That's still unchanged.

 **CloakSky:** You did, and you came up with a good one too. Props on that. *thumb up*

 **Mr. Me2:** *Mumbles* Even though you just _had_ to switch our names around.

 **CloakSky:** Hush now, they don't have to know _everything_. Besides, as we've already established – I've written most of it, so it's only right that my pen name comes first.

 **Mr. Me2:** Well, I can't argue with that. Although, you're even editing the comments I write. Am I really that terrible?

 **CloakSky:** I'm saving you time as you type since you can't seem to be able to form two words without jumbling the letters. You should be thankful.

 **Mr. Me2:** And that just about sums up how this One-Shot was written.

 **CloakSky:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Mr. Me2 & CloakSky: **Anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed reading this little story. We sure enjoyed writing it.


End file.
